


Live to fight another day

by TabbyWolf



Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Canon-Typical Violence (though on the lighter side), F/M, First Kiss, Love confession (almost), Orbital Bombardment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: In the middle of a warzone, Rex is questioning the meaning of his existence. Ahsoka tries to cheer him up, but feelings are complicated (and maybe it's better to just deal with them later)
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942597
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Live to fight another day

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wrote this last minute, and i didn't really know what to do. Hope you guys still like it

Rex stayed calm as the lasers hit around the house they were hiding in, but Ahsoka shuddered. All the citizens had been evacuated and taken to proper shelter, but the bombardment had begun before they could get the entire 501st out. So now he and Ahsoka were trapped here, on the floor of an abandoned home, hoping they wouldn't get hit.

Another laser hit. Ahsoka shuddered again.

"You okay kid?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered "It's just too loud."

"Makes sense," he said. "Glad I have a bucket."

"Also I'm pretty sure your hearing just sucks in general," she said. "No offense."

"None taken," he said "At least my head still fits in a bucket."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, listening to the sounds of the bombardment.

"Are you ever scared?" Ahsoka asked.

"No." Rex said "Why would I be?"

"I mean... We would die if one of them hit us. And you won't even feel it coming."

Rex looked at her, tilting his helmet at her curiously. "I already know that'll happen someday."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm a clone," he shrugged. "One day I will die, most likely before the end of the war. And if I don't, well..."

"Then what?" she asked.

"I don't know what will happen to us," Rex admitted. "We might just be euthanized anyway, so I'm not holding out much hope for a live outside of this war."

"Rex..." she said, before putting her hand on his wrist.

Rex put his other hand on hers. "It's okay," he tried to assure her.

"No, it's not," she said. "You deserve better."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but we're not exactly in a position to consider that option. Someone has to fight this war, and if we weren't here to do it, who would?"

Ahsoka seemed to think for a moment, but couldn't come up with a decent answer. Of course she couldn't, No one could. If there was a better solution to this war, it would've been done already.

"Then I'll just take care of you and make sure we'll be able to give you a better life after the war." she said.

"Thanks," he said "But you can't save all of us. Please don't feel bad if one of us dies. It happens."

"No, that's not what I meant," she said. "You're special to me, Rex."

He tilted his helmet at her, curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Rex, I..." she didn't finish the sentence. Instead, she grabbed his helmet and started pulling it upwards. He reached up and broke the seals so she could actually remove it.

She did so carefully, and placed the bucket beside him on the floor. Then, she cupped his cheek gently.

He shivered at the touch. She leaned in a little. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he wanted to find out.

Then, she kissed him.

He froze for a moment before kissing her back. He didn't really know what he was doing, he hadn't done this before. It simply hadn't been part of his life as a soldier. He had no interest in random hookups and he knew a serious relationship was off the table. But this...

This he could get used to. He slipped his hand under Ahsoka's lekku, cupping her face and pulling her close. She tasted odd, and her lips were dry and chapped, like his own. They always were in a warzone. They were probably both a little dehydrated.

There was a loud boom outside and they both broke the kiss.

His ears were ringing and Ahsoka had ducked down, clutching her montrals.

"That's why I usually wear my bucket," he said as the ringing started to subside.

"I should consider getting one in my size," she said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he offered.

"If you could rub them it might help relax them a little," she said.

"Okay," he said, and she got in front of him with her back turned to him. He started gently rubbing her montrals gently.

She just sat there in nervous silence, and he didn't know how to bring up what had just happened.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What for?" he asked.

"For that kiss. That was inappropriate" she said softly.

'It's okay," he said "I liked it."

"That's good to hear," she said.

He just nodded and kept on massaging her montrals. They would have this conversation later. For now they'd just sit here and wait this out. Now that one had hit that closely, it was unlikely they would hit the same place again. They'd live another day, and they could talk about it then. For now, they'd just enjoy each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Lemme know what you think ;)


End file.
